Growth
by Akumugan
Summary: Ruby-Centric:  Ruby blames his father, the jungle and Sapphire for his dilemma. One-Shot.  Sorry if that wasn't clear.


Ruby blamed his dad. He stood before his full length mirror only in his pajama pants. He was sixteen and the genes that his father imparted to him was becoming more evident as he grew. Ruby prodded his bicep distastefully, feeling it firm. He pulled a face. Muscles! Icky, yucky muscles! He felt his chest and stomach; there were more muscles albeit not _too _noticeably. He sighed a bit in relief. However the fact remain that throughout his five years of living in Littleroot Town, he had developed unsightly muscles.

A nagging bit of male pride protested his outrage and marveled at the muscles he had acquired. That bit of his conscious reminded him that people always told him he wasn't 'man enough' or 'too girly to be a boy' which always annoyed him because he _clearly _had the body parts composing a male human being! There was also the recent development since last year of his voice deepening; Ruby rubbed the column of his throat. Everyone noticed, of course, most of all Sapphire who was most surprised.

Sapphire, he tsked, this was all _her _fault too. Not the voice part because he knew that was just natural and even that was turning out well because Ruby had tried out his new voice and found it damn sexy. ("_Perfect for contests!"_ He declared.) But this muscle—thing happening to his body, it also her fault too. For the past five years she had him follow her on her adventures into the jungle near their town, swinging from vines and climbing up trees and cliffs and all sorts of physical activities that required him to get disgustingly dirty and sweaty and gross.

Ruby shuddered as he went to change into his day clothes. Yes, it was most definitely her fault and she would pay for it. He jammed his hat onto his head and put on his socks and shoes. He'd have to limit his outings with her into the jungle. Ruby paused as he stared at his reflection at thought. 'No,' he decided with a shake of his head. 'He'd continue to trail behind her, just to make sure that she didn't get hurt.' Slipping his bag onto his shoulder, he hurried downstairs.

His father, Norman, was staying with them this week and sat at the table with the newspapers obscuring his face. Having heard Ruby come down the stairs, Norman turned a page and said, "Good morning, Ruby."

Norman didn't receive an answer and folded his paper because perhaps it was his wife. No, Norman was correct. His son was using a napkin to take a couple of toasted bread slices from the bread basket. Norman cleared his throat and repeated, "Good morning Ruby." Ruby's mom perked up from the kitchen stove and smiled.

"Oh, good morning, sweetheart!" she greeted her son. Ruby looked up to flash his mother a grin. "Good morning, Mom! I'm heading over to Sapphire's house, okay?" he said. She nodded as Ruby started towards the door.

Norman frowned and narrowed his eyes at his son. "Ruby. I said good morning." He said sternly. Ruby paused, frowning himself. His hand was able to touch the doorknob. His mother looked between father and son, wondering briefly if a quarrel was about to erupt. Ruby turned the knob and looked behind him and said, "It's your fault." Leaving his parents bemused, he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Sapphire's house wasn't too far away; ten, possible a tad more, minutes walking. It was near the outskirts; behind the logged house was the forest. Ruby saw the house from a distance and in no time at all, the logged house was in front of him. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Ruby was greeted by Sapphire's mom Anne, who was surprisingly a classy lady with sleek brown hair swept up into a bun, and had shining blue eyes that Sapphire obviously gotten her own from. "Hello," Mrs. Birch smiled at him which he returned. "Good morning, Mrs. Birch. Is Sapphire home?" he asked. Anne's eyes sparkled, as they always did whenever Ruby came calling for Sapphire.

"Yes she is! Wait right here, I'll go get her for you!" Anne said leaving the door ajar and Ruby on the stoop.

He went and leaned against the wall, waiting. He liked Anne, his co-conspirator to get Sapphire into a pretty dress. He first met her when he and Sapphire came back from their 80-day competition (subsequently the battle against Team Aqua and Magma and the legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon) at the party meant for him and Sapphire. Ruby noticed the door opening and Sapphire stepping out. She grinned at him.

"Hiya Ruby!" She said, shutting the front door. He smiled back. "Hi Sapphire. Come on, let's go." Ruby headed off towards a path that led towards Route 101 where their Secret Base was situated. Bemused but not really worried, Sapphire trailed after him. "What's up, Ruby?" she asked when she fell in-step beside him. He glanced at her, meeting dark blue eyes. "Nothing yet." He replied nonchalantly. Sapphire felt like something was up but didn't know what.

On the way, Ruby reached into his pocket and fingered the roll of measuring tape. He smirked conspiratorially.

Payback was a prickling Cacturne.

Fin.


End file.
